A Game We Don't Want To Play
by Inkstain'd
Summary: Roxy and Sora find a game that, while enticing, is not something either of them are up for. Roxy wants to find the owner, and drags Sora unwillingly into her plans. Rated M for suggestive themes, and a dildo.


**I know I'll burn for this, but...it was my prompt, and I had a LOT of fun writing it ^^ I seriously hope you enjoy it. **

**~Inkstain'd~**

* * *

Sora fidgeted nervously, Roxy stumbling a bit as she let her boyfriend into her house. In one hand was a martini, and in the other was Scrabble. Sora wasn't a big fan of Scrabble, but he had been assured that there were other games in the cabinet that he was welcome to chose from. As the honored guest, he was allowed to chose the first game of the night. The sixteen-year-old drunk set the board game down, swaying slightly, before taking another sip of her martini.

"So...uh.." Sora scratched the askew spikes on his head. "Where is everybody?" Roxy shrugged.

"I don't know. There's still an hour or two before the party. You just got here early." The sentence ended with a hiccup, and was rather slurred. Sora frowned, realizing she was drunk. She had sworn she was trying to stop, ever since Dirk had rejected her, but quitting was a serious thing, even if you were sixteen.

"I guess we should pick out some games from the cabinet, shouldn't we?" Sora asked, grin spreading across his face. Roxy nodded, placing her martini down, before walking over and planting a kiss, only slightly tasting of vodka and vermouth, with a hint of olive, meaning she hadn't actually drank that much. He kissed back, but only softly, before letting her go. Her hand traveled down to entwine with his, instead of reaching for the martini once again, content to lazily rest her head on Sora's shoulder as they walked over to the wooden cabinet. "Which one is it Rox, top of bottom?" Sora asked, looking at the stacked cabinet. He got a hiccup and a finger pointing to the top shelf as an answer, and he tugged the door open one-handed. He squeaked in a very manly way, dodging something falling out. Roxy's hand slipped from his, and he looked down to see something hit her in the head, before falling to the floor and rolling to a stop. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!" He immediately asked, tilting her face up. She seemed alright, though her eyes were watering a bit. She wiped at them, looking at the object that hit her.

"No. No am I not okay. Do you know why?" Sora followed her gaze. "I just got brained by a dildo. A big dildo." She pressed her palm to her forehead. Sora blushed a deep crimson, avoiding looking at the large, green object.

"How did _that _get in _there?_" he asked. Roxy shrugged.

"Someone must have put it in there, of course." Was her simple answer as she rose, walking over to it. She picked it up, uncaring, and Sora swallowed.

"We probably shouldn't touch that, we don't know where it's been..or whose it is." He tried to reason, but Roxy didn't seem to care.

"We should find out who the owner is. Remind them that while that is the game cabinet, this is not a game everyone wants to play." She held it up, and Sora turned away.

"I'd really prefer of you didn't wave that around-"

"-because not all of us want to play 'find the vagina'-'

"-please Roxy, there's no need-"

"-or nook, or asshole, whatever you want to call it." she finished. "Agreed?" Sora nodded, head turned away. "So, are you in?" Sora shook his head.

"No! A million times no! Why would I ever want to find the owner?" he asked. Roxy sauntered over, pressing her body close to his.

"How about if I promise that we can play find the vagina later, but with something a little more-" a knee rubbed against his crotch "-real?" Sora swallowed.

"This would be a whole lot more convincing if you didn't have a plastic dick in your hand." She smacked him with it, nonchalant. He again, squeaked in his manly way. "Fine, fine! I'll help you find the owner." He got a grin from her.

"Fantastic. Here hold this." She held out the dildo. He took a step back.

"Oh no. I agreed to help you find the owner, not hold the thing." She sighed.

"You really need to loosen up. How about we go ask Dave? He might have a use for it." Sora paled.

"That lame excuse for a cool kid?" Roxy held up the plastic cock in warning. "I mean...why him?"

"I don't know. He just seems likely to store a dildo in the game cabinet."

"Actually, I can see John doing it, as, you know, a practical joke." Once again he was silenced. He sighed heavily, following Roxy, knowing this was going to end in disaster. On the up side, it was going to be pretty funny.

Roxy knocked on Strider's door, hearing the never-ending base from beneath. The music was shut off, and the door opened. There was Dave, in all his cool-kid glory. His oval glasses sat upon his pale face, and his sheer-blonde hair was neatly styled back. He nodded at Sora, and when he looked away, Sora expressed his distaste, sticking his tongue out. Dave sort of looked up to him...even if Sora didn't really like him in any way, shape, or form.

"What do you guys need?" He asked, leaning on the door frame. Roxy giggled.

"We were wondering if this-" she held up the dildo "-was yours." Dave looked at Sora, who shrugged, getting across the whole "my drunk girlfriend wants to find the owner of this dildo, I really didn't have a choice" point across, and he looked back at Roxy.

"Ew, dude. No. Just...why would you even think that? God Roxy, lay off the booze." He shook his head. "Honestly, you need to like, get a hobby or something. This is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous!" Roxy giggled. Sora imagined him rolling his eyes behind the mirror shades he always wore.

"Tell me when game night begins. I can't miss Cards Against Humanity. Terezi kicks ass at that game." And the door shut. Roxy shrugged.

"On to Karkat!" Sora's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked as they moved down the hall. She shook her head.

"Nope. You never know. With John denying him as a matesprite, he could use a little _friction._" she laughed at her own joke. "If you know what I mean."

"Roxy.." Sora sighed. Of course, she'd chose the grumpiest troll to bother. Couldn't ask Kanaya or anything. In fact, he'd bet all his money that it was Kanaya's.

"Karkat!" she called outside his door, not bothering to knock. It opened, and on the other side, the mutant troll rolled his eyes.

"OH GREAT. IT'S THE SLOBBERING DRUNK. GO BOTHER STRIDER." he almost shut the door, but Roxy put a foot in it.

"But I have a question..." she drew out the last part.

"I HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS. ONE OF THEM IS WHYTHE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY PERSONAL SPACE. CARE TO ANSWER?" he growled.

"Is this yours?" it popped up between them like a real boner, and Karkat jumped back.

"WHY THE..I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT'S MINE? WHAT POSSIBLE USE COULD I POSSIBLY FUCKING HAVE FOR THAT THING. YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T ANSWER THAT. GO. JUST MOTHERFUCKING GO, AND TAKE YOUR STUPID FUCKING THING WITH YOU."

"Karkat? Who's that?" John's voice came from inside the room, and Sora and Roxy shared a look. Karkat sighed, then presently slammed the door in their faces. Roxy blinked.

"Well, it isn't his." she seemed to be thinking about any other possibilities, when Rose walked by, stopping when she noticed what they were holding.

"Roxy, could you please hand that to me?" Rose asked. Roxy looked up, taking a glance at it before handing it over. "Thank you. Kanaya and I have been looking all over for it. Might I inquire where you found it?" she asked. Sora blushed, but Roxy just smiled.

"It fell out of the game cabinet and hit me in the noggin'." she tapped her head. "It hurt. You should keep that somewhere safe." Rose nodded.

"Have a nice evening." Sora and Roxy watched her go, before Roxy slipped an arm through Sora's. Sora looked down at her.

"That was fun. We should do it more often." Sora looked at her, bewildered.

"No thank you." She laughed out loud at this, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Sora's lips, smiling into it. It caused Sora to smile too, as a chain reaction. This made it worth everything. The endless battles against heartless, the never ending battle against the organization. This world was worth saving a thousand times over, if only for Roxy.

* * *

**I loved this. So much. You don't even know. **

**Please Review, Favorite, etc. Put me on author alert if you want more random nonsense!**


End file.
